Love Forever
by LOVEANDFAITH11
Summary: Edward is back and Bella loves him more than ever. Edward is still not letting Bella change. What is Bella forgot his proposal and when he gets on one knee and asks her again? Bella and Edward get many surprises. None of her friends like her, they say
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, that's not fair!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or new moon. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. lucky girl

"ISABELLA MERIE SWAN! WHAT ARE THOSE?" Charlie screamed when Edward and I finally made it to the door. I was so mad that I couldn't keep my temper. Its times like this that I wish Jasper was here.

"WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE?! THERE MOTERCYCLES, AND YES I DID RIDE IT!" I yelled back at him.

"Settle down." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I think you should leave now Edward. I need to have a nice long talk to my daughter." Charlie told him.

"Yes, sir." Edward told my father, then whispered in my ear where only I could hear. "I'll be in your room." With that said he left and I went in the house.

"Please sit down. Trust me, your going to be down here for a while." Charlie told me. I sat like I was told. I didn't want to anger him any more than he was.

"What were you thinking?! You could killed yourself."

"Dad, I knew what I was doing. Jake was helping me. In fact he was the one who made them. I found them in a yard and they said they didn't work, so I took them and I brought them up to Jake's. He worked on them. That was why I was over there all the time. We weren't doing homework. He taught me how to ride them, and you want to know what? I liked doing it."

"Jake taught you? I'm going to kill him."

"Dad, don't hurt him. I told him I wanted to do it and he was just helping a friend."

"Fine, but you are grounded for a week. You can only go to work and you can not see Edward except for at school." I was so mad that if there was anything near me I would of thrown it.

"What?! That's not fair."

"I believe it is the proper punishment for you." When he said that I just stormed up the stairs and slammed my door.

I forgot that Edward was going to be in my room. When I saw him, I told him that I needed to have a human moment. I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. My strawberry shampoo smelt so good. The heat rolled down my neck and back untangling all the knots I had. I got out and brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and got into my sweats and shirt.

I ran into Edward's arms and started to cry. I knew Edward had heard our whole conversation.

"It's going to be okay Bella." Edward said. Was I ever going to get over his voice?

"Can you tell me one thing?"

"Anything." I loved how he would tell me anything I needed to know.

"What was Charlie thinking while we were down there?" I really wanted to know.

"Well, it really hurt him when he had to ground you. He still doesn't believe that I love you and he thinks that I will leave you again. You know I would never leave you again, right."

"I know that. I know how much it hurt you. Just like you said, our lives went pitch black you left."

"I know. I could never do that again. I love you too much. Now go to sleep." He started to hum my lullaby. I loved the lullaby. Within seconds I was asleep.

"I love you Edward." I mumbled before I fell into a deep slumber.

"I love you too." He said back. Then I was completely out. I had dreams of Edward. I loved him so much. I kept telling him how much I loved him in my dreams. I was sure I was talking in my sleep like usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, school.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or new moon. they belong to Stephenie Meyer

I woke up to find that Edward wasn't there. I got my bag and went to take my shower. I was in a good even after what happened last night. I took a quick shower and hurried out to brush my teeth. I wasn't in mood to blow dry my hair so I just brushed it and left it down. I put on a light blue long sleeved shirt and black pants. I chose to wear blue since Edward loved me in that color.

I ran down the stairs, managing to trip and stumbled down the last few steps. I got out a bowl and some cereal. I hurried and ate my food. Charlie had already left. Since I wasn't supposed to see Edward Except at school I had to take my truck to school. I loved my truck, but I love Edward's Volvo more. When I got in my truck I screamed so loud that if people wouldn't of known better they would of thought that I was being murdered. Edward was in my truck waiting for me.

"What are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me." I hit him in the arm. He pretended it hurt, which I knew it didn't.

"I'm sorry. I just could help myself. That really hurt." He said rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry. Let me kiss it to make it feel better." I leaned down and kissed his arm, then I lightly kissed him on his lips. I was getting better at controlling myself with him.

"I feel much better now." He said and smiled that crucked (sorry don't know how to spell.) smile I loved so much. Then I started up the truck and we left for school.

Jess and I still talk a little but not much. Mike has stopped trying to flirt with me and Tyler finally got over what happened that day. Edward and I had every class together. All but gym.

The first classes went by fast. I couldn't wait for lunch. I loved my whole family. I considered them my family.

"Hey, Bella." Alice said as I walked up to the table.

"Hey." I said back. At first Edward and I would just sit by ourselves, but now we all sit together.

"Jessica is still a little mad that I came back. She thinks that you don't deserve me, and that she does." Edward said.

"Who cares. She won't get you and lately she has been getting on my nerves." I told him.

"True. I'll just block her out." I just nodded. I was getting lost in my thoughts. I hated Jake for doing that to me. I'm sure he thought he was protecting me, but he didn't have to do that to me.

"What are you thinking. I still hate how I can't hear your thoughts." Edward said, breaking me from my train of thought.

"I was just wondering how Jake could do that to me. I think he was doing it to protect me, but he doesn't have to protect me from anything. I think I will go there today after school and see what the hell his problem was." Then the bell rang.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." We started walking then we started our conversation again.

"Won't Charlie be mad. I thought you were grounded."

"I am. I will leave a note saying where I am and what I'm doing. When I get home, he can yell at me, but I don't care. I need to see what his problem is. I think I know what his problem is though." I told him.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"I think he fell in love with me. I think he thought that since you were gone that he would have a chance with me and I think he thought I was in love with him too."

"Oh. okay. Just be careful. I love you to much to let anything happen , If he starts shaking I want you to get out of there as fast as you can. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Okay." The rest of school went by fast too. Gym was horrible. We were playing volleyball and Mike kept hitting me in the head on purpose, even though he was on my team. He was still the only one who would be on my team. When the bell finally rang I hurried into the dressing room and got dressed.

Edward was waiting for me to get out like usual. He still looked like a Greek God to me. From what Edward told me earlier, so did Jessica. I couldn't believe she would think that. Oh well.

"Hey." Edward said when I finally got out.

"Hey."

"I think you should hurry and get home."

"Why? it's not like Charlie' home."

"I know, but you still need to get home so you can go to Jacob's and hopefully get home before Charlie gets home."

"Fine." I said and headed for my truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Jake

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or new moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer

When I got home I went over to the phone, where we keep a mall notepad. I left a small message saying:

_Dad,_

_I have gone to Jake's to see what his problem is. I will be home in time to make you dinner. _

_love, Bella_

I left it on the counter, where I knew he would see it. The way there was boring. I put in my mixed CD in the CD player the Cullen's gave me for my birthday last year. It didn't take me as long as I thought I would. I kept making conversations in my head of what I was going to say. I didn't even realize I was on his street until I actually came back to reality. I got out and walked up to the door. Billy answered the door.

"Hello Billy. Is Jake here."

"He is, but he told me he didn't want to talk to you. He told me to give you this poem. He told me he wrote it and it meant what he felt." Billy gave me a piece of paper and then slammed the door in my face. I ran back to the car because it was starting to rain again. I didn't read the paper yet. I wanted to wait until I got home.

When I got home Charlie still wasn't home. I was glad for that. I ran into the kitchen to throw away the note I left for Charlie. At least now I won't have to listen to him yell at me. I put a pot of water on the stove for some spaghetti. While I was waiting for the water to boil I took the paper out of my pocket. I read it at least three times. Each time coming close to tears.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you love something you cant replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_could it be worse?_

_High above or down below_

_when you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what your worth_

_Tears streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears streaming down your face and I _

_Tears streaming down your face_

_I promise I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears come streaming down your face and I _

_And I will try to fix you_

_Lights will guide you home_

_By: Jacob Black_

The fourth time that I read it I did cry. How could he love me? He is my best friend and nothing more. I love him, just not that way. I love him because he was there for me when Edward left. He has always been there for me. He even trusted me with his secrete. I cant believe this. Why does everything always happen to me?

"Bella?" I heard Charlie ask as he was putting his belt on the hooks.

"I'm in here." I yelled to him. I forgot about the water. It was boiling, so I put the noodles in. "We're having spaghetti. Is that alright?" I asked.

"That's fine. There's a game on so I'll be in the living room."

"Okay." Then I heard the TV turn on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, disclaim my love

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I wasn't paying attention again and I over cooked the noodles. I called Charlie for dinner.

"I'm sorry I over cooked the noodles."

"It's okay." He told me. The rest of the meal was quite.

"Well, I'm going to bed." I went up to my room. I grabbed my bag and took a shower. It only took me about five minutes. Just enough time for me to wash my hair and body. I got into my sweats and holey shirt and went into my room. Right after I shut the door, before I could even turn around, I felt two cold hands wrap around my waist.

"You scared me." I told him. I still haven't turned around

"I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked. I could fell him smile behind me.

"I will only forgive you if you let me turn around." I told him. With that he spun me around to face him.

"So how did your talk with Jake go?" He asked while leading me to the bed.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't even talk to him."

"Why not? I thought you went up there so you could talk to him." He started to sound a little disappointed.

"Well, when I got there Billy answered the door. He told me that Jake didn't want to talk to me. He told Billy to give me this poem. He wrote me a poem telling me how he felt. Here read it." I had put it in my sweats when I got out of the shower. Edward read it.

"He really was in love with you wasn't he?"

"Yeah. I wish he wasn't though. I feel bad. I know I'm to blame. I first lead him on that one night up in First Beach."  
"Don't worry Bella. He cant hurt, not as long as I'm here. And I will always be here."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." I lied straight through my teeth. I would of gotten away with it if a yawn wouldn't of betrayed me.

"No, not tired at all." Then he started singing my lullaby. Once again I was asleep within seconds.

I woke up to my alarm going off. I really didn't want to go to school. The only thing that kept me from skipping was the fact that I would be seeing Edward. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I went down stairs and got me a cup of coffee. I wasn't in the mood to eat. Charlie was still home.

"Good morning." He said when I got downstairs.

"Good morning." I replied. I was still mad that he ground me.

"I was thinking. I think I went to hard on you. You're not grounded anymore. If you want you can go over Edward's tonight. Just be home early okay?" I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Okay. I'll talk to him at school."

"Okay. Bye, I love you."

"Love you too." Then he went out the door. Edward was knocking at the door not two seconds after Charlie turned around the corner.

"Hey, Bella." He said when I answered the door.

"Hey." I said back. I was in a good mood now.

"So, I guess you're coming over later?" I knew he would be listening.

"If you don't mind of course."

"Why would I mind. I know the family will be so happy." I loved how he always mentioned them as our family.

"Okay. Well we need to go. Even with your crazy driving we could still be late if we don't hurry."

"Hey! I thought my driving didn't bother you anymore?'

"I know. I just love getting on your nerves. Let's just say it's a little bit of payback." I hated to mention what really happened so we just say '_the thing'_.

Edward opened up the door for me.

"Why thank you kind sir."

"Your welcome." We were at the school within ten minutes. We got out and thank the lord that no one looks at us anymore.

"Come on. We're late."

"What do you mean. We are like five minutes early."

"I know. I meant, we are later than we usually are."  
"Oh."

School dragged. Like usual. I loved how Edward and I had every class together again. Lunch seemed to go on forever. I still felt a little uncomfortable as I was the only one eating.

"I love you Bella." I heard Edward say. I wasn't really paying attention, I was to preoccupied with the fact that I lost all my friends. Of course I don't think they ever really liked me. All but Mike and Angela, I knew they liked me.

"That was quite random, but I love you too." I loved it when he told me he loved me. I made me almost forget what he did to me, no _us_.

"What are you thinking? It still frustrates me that I can read everyone's mind, but yours." He said in his angelic voice.

"I am glad that you cant read my mind. There are something's that you wouldn't want to hear my thoughts. But, I will tell you what I am thinking." I said, then I paused for dramatic effect. I always did that to get on his nerves. It works out very well. "I was thinking of how I lost most of my friends, but I was glad I did. You are so much more important than them."

"I hate how I did that to you. I'm not good enough for you. I am still waiting for the screaming and the running."

"_I'm _not good enough for _you._ And I'm not going anywhere. No screaming. No running." I could see a frown coming on his face.

"What ever you say. Why no screaming or running?"

"I love you too much to let anything like that get in between us." Before Edward could argue any further, the bell rang.

"Well, we better getgoing You know how slow us _humans_ can be." I said and started walking out. Edward's cold hands then grabbed my arm. I don't think I was ever going to get used to his coldness.

"We're not done talking about this." Then he took off in a much faster stride than I did. I hurried back to his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, I hate surprises.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to a special girl named Stephenie Meyer.

**Hey ya'll. Thank you so much for the reviews already. I will try to get better grammar and spelling. Those are not my strongest subjects. I will try to update a new chapter a day. I hate it when people take forever to update. By the way, in my story Edward has Emo hair. I love Emo hair and I think Edward would look even ****hotter with it. What do you think? Well, here is chapter 5, I hope you like it. **

We walked to our next class together in silence. We were watching a video, and just like that day the first year I was here, we sat there in silence and had identical stances. I taught myself how to read and write in the dark, so I wrote Edward a note. (**I know that sounds retated but oh, well)**

_Hey, so what else did you want to talk about?_ I patted the not to him. Well, I really slid it to him rather than passed.

_I don't see what you mean by your not good enough for me. _He wrote me back. His elegant script looked so much better than my chicken scratch.

_I'm only a mere human and your…well I never even though you could be real until I meet you. _I wrote back.

You are much better than a mere human. You mean the world to me. Didn't you realize that when I almost killed myself when I though you died? Obviously not. That hurt, a lot.

_I realized how much you loved me that day in Seattle. Why else would you tell me that? Sometimes you can really get on my nerves. I love you. I always have. Once again, there will be no screaming or running. Just loving. Now, this is the end of this discussion. _I gave him the note back. He had this weird emotion on his face. I could see mad, love, happy, and apologetic. Then he took my hand and started to gather our books.

"What are you doing? We still have thirty minutes left."

"You'll see." Then the intercom came on.

"Hello students. We have decided to let school out early today considering the sudden brightness. Please enjoy the SUN!!!" Wow. Wait, the sun + Cullens not good.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have pants, long sleeved shirt and long enough hair to cover my face. We'll hurry to the can. Please don't fall." He said the last part in a pleading voice.

"I wont, now lets go." Edward put his hair in his face and we were practically running. We made it to the car before Edward could sparkle.

"That was close. I wasn't expecting the wind to be that hard. My hair almost gave me away." He laughed but not a full one.

"How can you find that funny?" I asked him.

"I don't know." Sometimes he really confused me. "Hey I have surprise for you. It's at the meadow. Everyone will be there waiting for us."

"You know I hate surprises."

"I know, but trust me, you'll like this one." He smiled his crooked smile and I couldn't help but trust him.

"Fine." I said and pouted my lips. He just laughed at me. I laid my head back against the seat. Soon we were already at the spot where I had to get out so Edward can run to the meadow.

"Now, don't forget to close your eyes." Edward reminded me. I had completely forgot about that.

"Okay." I said. With that he lifted me with ease and put me on his back. I put my face in between his shoulder blades and he was off.

When we stopped he pulled me off his back. I looked around the meadow and saw the most beautiful things in the whole world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, I love surprises.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

_When we stopped he pulled me off his back. I looked around the meadow and saw the most beautiful things in the whole world._

When I looked at the meadow I almost collapsed. Luck fully Edward was there to catch me. The meadow was beautiful. Even more than usual. There were roses everywhere and my family was there. They were all glowing and they just made the meadow even more gorgeous

"It's beautiful… wait, that doesn't even cover it. No word or words could describe this."

"Bella, do you remember what I asked you a couple of months ago?"

"No, you have me so many things, I can remember." I was telling the truth.

"Good, then this will be even better."

"What?" I asked quite confused. Then I saw Edward get on his knee and take something out of his pocket.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!!!!" I pulled him up and I gave him the strongest kiss I could without forcing him. This time he was more persistent. j

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. I am so happy that words cant describe it."

"Me too. I have never meet anyone that makes me feel like this, and I've been around for a while." I started laughing.

"I… I don't… oh just shut me up and kiss me again." This time we just laid our lips on each others. Then I heard squeals and screams from behind us. I had forgotten that they were here.

"Oh, Bella I am so happy. You are finally going to be a real part in our family." Esme said.

"I know!" I said and went to them and gave them all hugs. Alice was first, dancing her way to me.

"I love you Bella." She said as we were hugging.

"I love you too, Alice." Then Emmett came and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Emmett… cant… breath." I said.

"Sorry. I am just so happy that you are my new sis."

"I am too." Then Rosalie came up to me.

"I know you probably think I hate you, but I don't. I love you Bella and I am glade to be your sister." Then she gave me a long hug.

"I love you too, Rosalie." Jasper still doesn't have his control under control yet but he still came and gave me a quick hug.

"I will be proud to be your brother." He told me and then walked a little off to the side. Esme was next, again.

"I love you. I am so glad Edward found you." She said.

"I'm glad he did." I said and we both started laughing.

"I am proud to be your new mom." She said and Carlisle came up.

"I am so glad that you will be part of our lives."

"I am too, Carlisle." Then Edward came up to me. I forgot I never gave him a chance to put the ring on my finger. He took my hand and put the most beautiful diamond ring on my finger.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too. I guess you can be right some times." I told him.

"I know, but what was I right about this time?" He asked with his crooked smile.

"You told me that I would love this surprise and I do."

"See."

"TIME FOR FOOD!!!" I heard Alice yelled. I hate how I am the only one who eats. It just makes me feel out of place. Alice came and took my hand from Edward. "Come on." She said dragging me to the table. I took Edward in my other hand and made him come too.

There was a cake that had said 'Congratulations Bella and Edward'. I loved it. It had the picture of Edward and I that one day a long time ago that I took with my camera I got for my birthday.

Alice got my plate. She put a piece of cake, pretzels and many other small things.

"Alice, that's enough. I'm not even that hungry." I told her when she filled the plate about half way. She didn't listen though.

We were in the meadow for about two hours. I didn't want to leave.

"Come on, Bella, we have to go tell Charlie." Crap! I forgot about him.

"Your right." Then I said good bye to them all and got more hugs. I climbed on Edward's back and, once again, put my face in between his shoulder blades.

"I love you. Man, I just cant say that enough." Edward said when we got to the Volvo.

"I know what you mean. I love you too." I kissed him then got into the passenger seat.

"How do you think Charlie will react to this?" I asked him when we were half way home. The other half I was looking at my amazing ring.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Of course. What kind of question is that?"

"Well, to tell you the truth Charlie was in it. Alice went to talk to him on day at the station and told him I loved you so much and that I wanted to marry you. That is why he allowed you to come over. Did you really think he was going to over look motorcycles that easily without a good reason?" Now that I think about it, that was kind of stupid to think I was off the hook without a reason. "He wasn't sure what you would say though. Alice told him that you would say yes, but he wasn't sure if you were still over…well you know."

"Yea I know. I keep telling him that I love you with all my heart, but he just wont believe me."

"Well, I bet now he will." And then he got out and opened my door with amazing speed. I didn't eve realize we were already at my house. "For you my love." He reached out his hand to help me out. Even though the car wasn't that high of the ground, but I still find ways to fall out.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my love."

We walked up to the door. Charlie immediately opened the door when he heard me reach up for the key.

"Hello Bella, Edward. Please come in."

"I don't think I will be able to. Bella does have some news, but I must go." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Billy and Jacob is in there." he whispered just low enough for me to hear and not Charlie.

"Okay. We will see you later." Charlie said and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll be up in your room when they leave. They wont be there long. I love you." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you too." Then he left.

I walked in to the living room to find Jacob on the love couch and Billy next to him in his wheelchair.

"Hello, Billy and Jacob." They didn't hear me come in. Jacob jumped at the sound of my voice. I wonder if he has learned how to control his anger yet.

"Hello Bella." Billy greeted me.

"Hey." Was all Jacob said.

"Jacob, can we take a walk. I really need to talk to you."

"Fine." he said and got up.

"We'll be back soon, dad. We are going for a walk." I told him.

"Okay. Just don't be out to long, dinner is almost done."

"Okay." Then Jacob and I went out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, my walk with Jacob

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

**Here is Chapter 7. I would appreciate it if you reviewed. thank you for those how ****have. here is 'my walk with Jacob. –love Jessica dildo**

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

"I thought you said that we could still be friends. I'm sorry that I led you on, but I only love you as a brother."

"I told you we could be friends when you stopped being friends with those _bloodsuckers_. I'm sorry that I loved you. I just wish you could return the love." He was trying to hurt me and it was starting to work.

"Jake, I love you, just not like that. If that's the only way that we can be friends then we wont be able to be friends ever again. I love the Cullen's and nothing will change that. In fact I have news. I wont tell you until we get back. I want to tell all of you at once." I was keeping my hands in my pockets so he wouldn't see the ring. "I got a question."

"What?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Are you able to keep your anger under control yet?"

"Yes. Sam has taught me how to."

"Oh, that's good."

"Come on. Billy didn't want to stay here long, we better get going."

"Okay."

We walked back to the house in silence.

"Dad were back." We both said at the same time.

"Okay. Were in the living room." We walked in there. There was a game on,

"Dad, I have some important news."

"Can it wait for the next commercial?" Billy asked.

"No."

"What is it Bells?" Charlie said with concern.

"Well… I don't know how to say this… Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Billy and Jake's jaw dropped. What confused me the most was Charlie had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, Bella! I am so happy for you."  
"Really, Dad? I thought you would be mad." I really did think that.  
"Of course I'm happy. My only daughter is going to married."

"Bella, don't you think you're a little too young to get married?" Billy asked.

"No, I love Edward and he loves me. If your thinking about last year, that is over and done with. He left me to protect me. He didn't know that I was more in trouble when he left."

"Dad, just let her be happy. If they really love each other than let them get married. It's not like she was going to listen to you anyways. I bet that even Charlie told her that he didn't approve, she would still marry him." I couldn't believe Jake was taking up for me.

"Thank you Jake. He's right."

"Fine. Well we better get going."  
"Okay. Bye Billy, Jake." I said.

Charlie led them to the door. Charlie still had a huge smile on his face. Of course his wasn't as big as mine. I couldn't believe I was going to get married to Edward. I loved him so much. I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. There was a box of pizza that I guessed Billy brought over. I was to lost in thought that when Charlie came in a gave me a hug I screamed and jumped.

"It's okay. I just wanted to tell you I am so happy for you."

"I'm happy too. Well I'm going to go to bed. I had a big day today."

"Okay, sweetie. Love you."

"I love you too, dad."

I ran upstairs. Edward still wasn't in my room, so I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I stayed in there just long enough to relax a little. I was so happy that I couldn't keep still. When I got out I dried my hair and put on my sweats and black holey shirt. I brushed my teeth and then put everything back in the bag.

I ran into my room and almost jumped on Edward. I didn't realize he was already on my bed. He moved out of the way just in time.

"Sorry." I said, as he pulled me up to his lap.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, School goes nuts

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

I ran upstairs. Edward still wasn't in my room, so I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I stayed in there just long enough to relax a little. I was so happy that I couldn't keep still. When I got out I dried my hair and put on my sweats and black holey shirt. I brushed my teeth and then put everything back in the bag.

I ran into my room and almost jumped on Edward. I didn't realize he was already on my bed. He moved out of the way just in time.

"Sorry." I said, as he pulled me up to his lap.

"Don't worry, I like it when you do that. Thank you for taking a shower."

"What." I swear he cant go one day without confusing me.

"I could smell you from downstairs and you smelt like _them_."

"Oh, well than your welcome."

"I'm shocked Charlie took that so well."

"Me too."

"You need to get some sleep. You know everyone is going to ask you about the ring. Even if they don't like you as much as they used to, they still will ask."

"Fine, but only if you sing me my lullaby."

"I can live with that." Then he started singing my lullaby. I feel asleep almost immediately.

When I woke up I was a little confused.

"Oh crap!" I said to myself.

"What?"

"Shit! I forgot you were here. You scared me." I put my hand on my chest trying to start it back up again.

"Wow. The Bella Swan cussed."

"Shut up. And soon, that will Bella Cullen. I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"Hold on, I have to have a human moment." I got up and grabbed my bag and did the same routine that I did last night. The only difference was I straightened my hair. I got dressed in a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

When I got back into my room, I realized Edward had changed. I figured he went to his house while I was in the shower. We were both wearing the same thing. Only his looked better.

"It's just like that day we went to the meadow." I said with a laugh.

"Yea. Come on, you need to eat." I had forgotten I didn't eat dinner and as soon as he said that my stomach growled. Edward started laughing.

When I got downstairs Charlie already left for work, which would be the reason why Edward followed me down the stairs. I grabbed me a bowl, a spoon, and the box of cereal.

"How can eat that stuff?" Edward asked as I was about half way through.

"It's good to me." I stated matter of factly.

"Well, guess if I was still human it would taste good to me too." I had to laugh at that.

"I'm done, you ready?"

"Yea. You know once Jessica sees that ring, even though she doesn't like you that much, she's going to freak, right?"

"Yea, I know."

Edward and I left for school like usual. I wasn't really looking forward to this day. Every one was staring. I was trying to keep my hand in my pocket, but I just couldn't help but keep looking at it. When I got to my class with Jess, she sat by me for the fist time in a while. Apparently she had already heard the news.

"Is it true, Bella? Are you really getting married to Edward?" She asked the minute I sat down.

"Yes. He asked me last night."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Jess." I really missed talking to her.

"Can I see the ring?" I pulled out my hand and she went ballistic.

"Jessica, please sit down!" Our teacher yelled.

"Sorry." Neither one of noticed she had stood up.

"It's amazing. It's gorgeous."

"I know."

"When's the wedding?"

"We haven't discussed anything like that yet." Then luck fully the teacher called the class to order.

The rest of the day went just like that. Mike was really mad and just kept giving me dirty looks. When Gym was finally over, Edward dropped me off at work.

"If Newton gives you any problems, you call me. Okay?"

"Yes, sir. That is if I don't lose my temper first. I got such a headache from when he hit me in the head with the basket ball."

"Don't worry. He doesn't even know were engaged. He was just being a total jerk like usual."

"No, nothing to worry about at all. I'm shocked Jess didn't tell him, I think there still going out."

"They are, and I am too. Now go, before your late." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Then I got out of the car and ran to the store. It was raining like usual.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, working at the Newton's

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to the beloved Stephenie Meyer.

**Thank you all who wrote reviews. Please tell me if you like it. I would really like that. You would make me smile. (Something I never really do now) So to see me smile all you have to do is review. **

**Love, Jessica dildo(Dildo is not my real last name, just a name my friend calls me. lol**

"Hello, Mr. Newton." I said as I walked in the door.

"Hello, Bella." I always like Mr. Newton.

"How have you been? Is there any new news?" I asked him.

"Nope, not here. What about you?"

"Well, I do have some news." I pulled out my hand and showed him my ring. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Wow, Bella. That is gorgeous. Who is the luck man?"

"Edward Cullen. He asked me last night."

"Wow. Does Mike now?"

"No, we barely talk anymore. Thanks to him I have a headache. He hit me in the head with a basketball."

"Really? I'm going to have a long talk with him." Then Mike came in. "Young man, why did you hit Bella in the head with a basketball?"

"I don't mean too. She was in my way."

"I was not!"

"What ever." Mike then went to the back room to get his vest.

I was counting money when Mike came back out. I guess he still hasn't noticed the ring. _Crap. I thought to soon._

"What is that?" Mike asked.

"What does it look like? It's an engagement ring."

"To who?"

"Could you ask a stupider question? To Edward of course."

"Sorry." He said in a tone that I made me just want to smack him in the face.

"Mike, you better leave me alone. I am in a good mood and I will not let you ruin that." Mike left.

Work dragged. When Edward pulled up to pick me up, he purposely got out to walk to me, and gave me kiss. Right in front of Mike. Mike got so mad that he ran right to the back of the store I could hear something shatter.

"You should of herd what he was just thinking." Edward told me when he closed my door and got into his own door.

"Well, then tell me."

"Well, he was hoping that you just put that ring on to make him mad. He thought that if that wasn't it then maybe you were just giving your self false hope because I left you again. He was hoping that he still had a chance with you."

"I whish he would get it through his thick skull, that I love you and only you. So what did he break?"

"He first broke the glass table that was back there. Now he is just throwing little things." Edward started laughing and I started laughing with him.

"Is he really that hard headed?" I asked.

"Who cares."

"Can you believe that were going to get married and graduation is only a week away."

"I completely forgot about graduation."

"It's not like you have to worry about what your going to wear or what your going to look like."

"Why not?" I thought I would.

"You know Alice will be doing all of that."

"I hate acting like a Barbie."

"It makes her happy, so please just cooperate."

"Fine, do you want to come in? Charlie's not home yet." We were already home and I didn't want Edward to leave.

"I need to get home. Alice said that she really needed to talk to me. I'll see you tonight though."

"Okay." I said with a frown. Edward leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then I got out the car and ran up to the door. It was still raining.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, Poor Charlie

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Thank you all for reviewing. I am smiling just like I promised. I love all who review, so if you want loved, review. (I'm sorry for the cussing.) This Chapter is sort of based on my father. **

**Love, Jessica Dildo.**

When I got in the house I went up to my room to put my stuff away. I turned on my computer for research for a report I have to do. Since my computer takes for ever to load up I decided to go down in the kitchen and start dinner.

I was putting French fries in the fryer when Charlie came in.

"Hey, dad. Your home early."

"I didn't go to work today, remember. I had to go to the doctors."

"Oh, yea. I forgot. So how did it go?" By the look on his face it didn't go to well.

"Well, I found out that I have cancer. They said that they found it at a early stage, and that they will try to fix it, but they cant give a promise that I will be okay."

"Oh, Dad. It's going to be okay. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. They will try there best."  
"I love you too, sweetheart. I'm going up to bed early. I'm going to skip dinner." Charlie said as he was heading up the stairs.

"Okay, dad. Good night, I love you."

"Good night, love you too."

I got the French fries out of the fryer and sat at the table eating while crying. I cant believe this was happening. I love Charlie. I wonder what kind of cancer he has.

I went up to my room and realized that my computer was still on. I forgot that I turned it on. I got it and looked up Darren Shan. I had to do a book report on an author that we liked. I liked his books Cirque Du Freak. I got as much information I could on him. It was about nine when I turned off my computer and took a shower. I made it a quick one so I wouldn't wake Charlie. When I got back into my room Edward was there lying on my bed. I wondered if he heard about Charlie.

"Hey, Bella. What's the matter?" Apparently he hasn't. My eyes must still have tears in them.

"Charlie just found out that he had cancer and they don't know if they will be able to help him. That has been one of my greatest fears, losing someone I love." I was on the verge of tears again.

"Oh, Bella. He'll be okay. I'm sure he will. Do you know what kind it is?"

"No. When he got home he told me that and he skipped dinner and went straight to bed. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. I love him." Now I was crying.

"It's going to be alright."

"I hope your right." Then he started humming my lullaby. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What made you decide to make this lullaby for me?"

"Well, I never felt this strong about anyone and the song just really came to me."  
"Oh."

"Now, you need to go to bed." He started singing my lullaby. It took me a while to go to sleep. I was afraid that if I go to sleep then when I woke up Charlie would be gone.

"It's going to be alright." I kept hearing Edward say in my ear. After about an hour of thinking I finally went to sleep. Luck fully tomorrow was Saturday. I don't think I would be able to handle school right now.

**I don't know if you find this a strong as I do. While I was writing this I was crying. My father also just found out that he has cancer and I am also afraid to sleep. afraid that when I wake up he will be gone. So..yea. Thank you for reviewing. Please keep doing it. For once I become happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, Alice's vision

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**I hope you liked the last chapter. I loved it. There will be more about that, maybe in this chapter, I'm not sure. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

When I woke the next morning I realized Edward wasn't there. I got up and grabbed my bag. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I then, ran down the stairs, hoping I could talk to Charlie before he left. When I got down there Charlie had already left. I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast when I saw a note on the counter. Obviously Edward left after Charlie did.

_Bella,_

_I had to leave because Alice saw a vision and I had to make sure I saw it right. As soon as you get this letter please call me. This is very important._

_Love always,_

_Edward_

As soon as I read the note I ran to the phone. It picked up after the first ring.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Carlisle. Is Edward there?"

"Yes, hold on."

"Hello."

"Hey. What was so urgent that I had to call you as soon as I got the note. Hold on I'll be there in five minutes.

As I was waiting for Edward I ate some cereal. Sure enough in five minutes

Edward was at the door.

"Come on, Alice has some important news for you."

"Okay." I said as he grabbed my arm and led me to the car.

Edward drove even faster than usual. We were at the house within five minutes. If even that. Edward hurried to my side to open the door for me. He had a worried look on his face.

"Edward. Is every thing okay?"

"No." He answered truthfully. I was starting to get really scared. He pulled me up to the house. When we opened the doors, everyone was in the living room. Waiting for me. They all had sad faces. Even Alice who usually is so happy and giddy.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Please come and sit down, Bella." Esme said.

Edward led me to a love seat and sat me on his lap. I looked at all of them and they all looked back at me with sad looks.

"Bella, Alice saw a vision of your father." Carlisle explained to me. Then he looked at Alice. "Alice, please tell Bella what you saw."

"Well, I saw your father…I cant say it. I don't want to be the one to tell her."

"She saw your father…dead. She saw the date also. It read June 1, 2007. Your graduation day." Jasper finished.

"That cant be. They said that they could cure him. He cant die. I love him too much."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"Yesterday Charlie found out he had cancer. They said that they could more in likely cure him though."

"Well, this could be like some other visions that Alice has had. Maybe it is just a possibility. But she did say that it was a stronger one." Emmett said.

"Edward, maybe you should take her home. She looks like she is going into shock." Carlisle said.

I hadn't realized it until Carlisle said that. I was shaking really bad. Edward picked me up and took me to the car.

He took me home. I was crying and I couldn't see any thing.

"Everything is going to be okay. You're of age, and so you can still live here and not go to Jacksonville with your mom. In fact, you will be moving in with us, since you soon will be Mrs. Cullen."

"I know. I just love him so much. It's amazing how you don't know how much you love someone until you find out that they are getting ready to die. How come everything has to happen to me?"

"Not everything that has happened to you has been bad. Now come on. Lets go inside. Charlie will be home soon."

"Okay." Then Edward opened my door and took me inside. He put me on the couch and sat there with me. We watched mindless TV until Charlie got home. HeHH

"Bella?" I heard Charlie say at the door.

"We're in here."

"Edward is here too?"  
"Yea is that okay?"  
"Yea."

I walked to the door to see Charlie not looking so good. Then out of the no where Charlie Fell.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

**I am so sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out. Please review.**

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

"EDWARD!" I yelled. Edward was at my side immediately.

"Open the door. I'll put him in the car and we'll take him to the hospital."

"Okay."

Edward put Charlie in the back seat. I sat back there with him.

"Everything's going to be okay, dad." I kept telling him that over and over again. I wasn't sure if he could hear me or not. He was still breathing, but very faintly.

We were at the hospital within ten minutes. Carlisle was there waiting for us. I have a felling that Alice saw this in a vision.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked when we got out of the car. Carlisle had a wheelchair and Edward put Charlie in it.

"When Charlie came home I went to the door to see how he was doing, and when I got there, he just fell." I explained as we were hurrying down the hall to a room.

"Bella, I want Edward to take you to our home. I will call you as soon as I found something out. I don't want you here while I do everything. Okay?" Carlisle had a scared look on his face, so I didn't argue.

"Okay. I love you, dad." I said and leaned down and kissed my father's forehead." Edward then took my hand again and led me back to the car. Edward re-took my hand the second we got back in the car.

"He's going to be alright." Edward said on the way home.

"How can you know?" I asked.

"I don't. He was thinking about you." I looked at his as if to say 'what did he think?'. "He could hear you. He wished he could tell you he loved you." I couldn't say or se anything. I was crying so hard. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

"When we get in the house I want you to go to sleep. I know my couch isn't as comfy as your bed, but you'll have to deal."

"As long as your with me, I don't care."

"I will always be with you." Then I felt Edward stop the car. He got out with amazing speed. _Was I ever going to get used to his speed.?_ He opened my door and took my hand. We walked in the house and no one was there.

"Bella is here. I am taking her to my room to sleep." He said in a voice that I would use in a regular conversation. I knew they would all hear though. He led me up the stairs and to his room.

His room was just as I remembered it. His CD collection still amazes me. He led me to the small black couch that still was set against the wall.

"Now, go to sleep." He laid me down and laid beside me. He started singing me my lullaby.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"When Carlisle calls and I'm asleep, will you wake me"

"Yes. Now close your eyes." He started singing my lullaby again. I didn't realize how tired I was. Within ten minutes I was asleep.

_I had a dream of my father. He was still in the hospital. I could hear the monitor beep to his heart beat. I could only hear it every once in a while. I was lying in the chair crying. Saying how much I loved Charlie and how much I wish he could be okay. Then Edward came in and told me that Charlie was thinking how much he loved me and how he wished he could talk for just three seconds so he could tell me how much he loved me. Then he woke._

"_Bella?" He said in a raspy voice._

"_I'm here, dad." I said and went to his side._

"_Bella, I love you."_

"_I love you, too." Then he was gone. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13, Dream becomes a reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Thank you all have reviewed. I appreciate it very much. For the next couple of chapters I will be putting sayings that I have made up. I hope you like them.**

'**The rain is just the tears of the clouds as they watch our pathetic lives.' **

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

I woke up to cold hands lightly shaking me.

"Bell." I heard an angelic voice call.

"Yes?" I said, still half asleep.

"Bella, Carlisle called. He needs us at the hospital." Now I was wide awake.

"Did he say anything else?" I asked while sitting up.

"No, he just told me to wake you and get you there as soon as I could."

"Okay." I got up and followed Edward down the stairs. I saw a clock and it read 1:11 am.

We arrived at the hospital a little after 1:20. Once again Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Bella, your father is barley breathing. He had a heart attack. I don't know how long he has."

"Where is he?"

"Follow me."

Carlisle took me to a room on the second floor. He told Edward to wait in the waiting room. Charlie had the saddest face I have ever seen. Carlisle left me alone to be with Charlie. There was a small brown leather chair in the corner of the room. I sat there and looked at my dying father.

While I sat there in the chair crying, I could hear the monitor beep to his heart beat. I could hear it every once in a while. I kept saying how much I loved him and how I wish he would be okay over and over again to myself.

"Bella," Edward said when he came in. "Charlie is thinking about how much he loves you and how he wishes he could talk for just three seconds to tell you how much he loves you. I realized this was just like my dream.

"No, he cant die. I love him too much. He cant die!"

"What are you talking about, Bella?" For once it was Edward confused.

"I had a dream just like this, before you woke me up. He can't die. I love him."

"It's going to be okay." Edward spoke to late. Charlie then woke up.

"Bella?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm here, dad." I said and went to his side.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad. Please don't go. I love you." I pleaded.

"I love you, but I am needed there. Your Gram needs me. I love you…" Then he was gone.

NO more beeps, NO more beats.

**I'm sorry for this chapter being so short. This is my favorite chapter so far. please review. it will make me very happy.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

**I am sorry that I made Charlie die. I just think that the story needed something. Don't forget… review.**

'**Love is just blackness in your chest.'**

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

When I heard no more beeps, I broke down. Edward's cold hands grabbed me before I could fall. He then laid my head in his chest and just let me cry. He sat down on the chair and put me in his lap.

"It's okay. I'm here." He assured me.

"I know you are, but he isn't anymore." I said, still crying into his chest. His shirt was already soaked in my tears.

"It will be okay. I will always be here for you. I am not going anywhere."

"I know." I couldn't say anymore. I just laid my head into his cold, hard chest and cried. Edward starting singing my lullaby. I didn't want to go to sleep. It seems like every time I go to sleep, I lose something.

_I had a wonderful dream this time. I was in the meadow with Edward and we were getting married._

"_I do." I heard myself say._

"_You may kiss the bride." Carlisle was our preacher. Edward then leaned down and gave me the most passionate kiss. Then I heard Edward talking to someone. They sounded far ways. I then woke up._

"Has she talk Renee about anything, yet?" I heard Carlisle ask Edward.

"No. I don't even think she has even thought about it. Not that I would now what she was thinking."

"It really frustrates you that you cant read her mind, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"When she wakes up I need you to tell he that she needs to call Renee/"

"Okay." I stirred and I could feel Edward lightly jump. When I thought he was looking I

slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey, Sweetie." Edward said. I could feel the light hum in his chest as he spoke.

"Hey." I said back.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Carlisle ask me.

"Fine. I have been better, and I've been worse." I heard and felt Edward laugh lightly. I think he understood what I meant when I said I have been worse.

"Bella, you need to call Renee. She still doesn't know anything." Edward told me. Now I was fully awake.

"Okay." I got up a little and waited for someone to hand me a phone.

"Let's wait for a more decent hour." Carlisle said.

"What time is it?" I felt like I have been sleeping for hours.

"It's 5:30 in the morning."

"Wow."

"Bella, do you want to go to our, well now your's too, house?"

"I don't care. Just get me away form here. I don't want to cry any more." Edward laughed.

"Okay, sweetheart." Edward then lifted me up and started carrying me out the door. It felt like right after we went out the door we were at the car. He started driving. Only slower then usual.

"So, you do, do you?" He said on the way home.

"What?" I really hate it when he confuses me.

"In your sleep, right before you woke up, you said 'I do'."

"Oh, yeah. We were in the meadow and we were getting married."

"Oh. So were getting married at the meadow, are we?"

"In my dream we were."

"Well, then I guess we will in real life." Edward said with the crooked smile that I loved so much.

"I don't got a problem with that." I told him. We were in the woods on the path home. He started laughing at me. When we got to the house everyone was waiting for us outside.

"Ready to go to your new home?" He asked when he opened my door.

"Of course." I told him in a voice that was as if to say 'what kind of stupid question was that?"

"Okay, lets go" He took my hand and led me to our new family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, Eternity

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They both belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had so many problems here so sorry. Well anyways here is Chapter 15.**

'**A young broken heart cant be mended………Until it finds it's true love.'**

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

Alice was the first one to approach me. Looking like she was dancing rather than walking.

"I am so sorry, Bella. Are you okay?"

"I will be." I replied.

"Well, I got a surprise that will make you feel better."

"Alice." She knows I hate surprises. I only liked one, and that was the one that led up to my and Edward's engagement.

"You'll like." Edward said. Apparently either he was in the planning or saw it as Alice was looking at it in her mind.

Edward led me up to the rest of the family. Before we got in the house everyone told me that they are sorry for what happened. I kept telling them that they couldn't of done anything to help him. Then we all went into the house. When Edward opened the door I almost collapsed. I couldn't believe my eyes. The living room was decorated in roses and there was a banner that said, 'Welcome to the family.'. I almost started crying.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Edward asked me.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you, all."

"Bella, there is something that I wanted to ask you." He sounded like he was trying to propose, again.

"Yes?"

"Will you…will you officially become part of my family? Become one of us?"

"Yes. But I thought you didn't want me to become one of you. You said that you didn't want to damn my soul."

"Well, I have become really selfish lately. I want to spend eternity with you."

"Oh Edward." I said and jumped into his arms. I then thought about pushing the line.

Apparently Edward could see that in my face. He just laughed and hugged me even closer.

"When do you want to do it?" He asked me. I couldn't believe that he was giving me the choice.

"Well, when ever you want to. And you know what I mean."

"Well, I would still like you to wait until we graduate. That way you wont have to miss school. And after the wedding. You know once Renee finds out she will want to stay until the wedding."

"Okay. That is fine with me."

"Really? I though you would think that was to long of a wait."

"Nope. The time limit makes perfect sense."

"Okay. Now you need to call Renee. I need to go do wedding plans!"   
Alice wailed.

"What, don't you think we should now what the plans are and do this together?" I asked.

"No. Your wedding is going to be a surprise to both of you. Edward, don't even think about reading my mind. I am going to block it from you. So, Ha!" Alice can act like such a child some times. But I still love her.

"Okay. I need a phone." I didn't even see Edward handing me a phone, while I said that.

**Like I said before, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I almost broke my arm. Well, I taught myself how to type, even with me not being able to straighten my arm the tiniest bit. All for you!**

**Love, Jessica Dildo.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, Renee's surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hey, I am sorry again. I am glad that so many have reviewed. I love ya'll. Well, lets see how Renee takes all the news, shall we?**

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

I called Renee, and Phil answered.

"Hello, Phil. Is Renee there?"

"Hey, Bella. Yea, just hold on." I could hear him yell for her. Then, I could hear her run

down the stairs.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hey, Mom."

"Oh, Bella, I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too, mom. I don't know how to tell you this, but I have some bad news."

"What's the matter? Bella. are you okay?" I could tell, that by the sound in her voice she thought Edward did something to me.

"No, mom, I'm okay. It's Dad."

"Charlie?" I could hear panic rise in her voice.

"Yes. He passed away last night. He did have cancer, but he died of a heart attach." I

was crying while I was telling her this. I still couldn't believe Charlie was dead. About

thirty seconds before Renee said anything.

"Mom? Are you okay."

"Yeah." I could hear her crying. Then Phil came on the phone.

"Bella, I will have her call you back, I'm going to try and calm her down. Do you have a date set for the funeral?"

"No."

"Okay. She'll call you later. Okay?"

"That's fine. Bye." I hung up before he could say 'bye' back. I couldn't even tell her it all. Of course she did better than I expected her to. I looked to my family. "She broke down. Phil said he would have her call me back. I hope she will be okay."

"It will be okay. She will be fine." Esme said.

"Thank you. I love you all." I told all of them.

They all came up to me one, by one to give me hugs. They all said how they said how sorry they are for me and how much they love me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17, Call back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**I am sorry that I couldn't update in a while. My internet was messed up. I am glad for those who have reviewed and I hope you keep it up. I love ya'll.**

**Love, Jessica Dildo.**

I feel asleep for about two hours. I was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing. I had the phone next to me so that I could hear it when it rang.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone. For some reason the phone was really warm.

"Bella?" I heard my mother ask.

"Yes, mom. It's me."

"I am so sorry I acted like that. I just couldn't believe that that happened. I loved him."

"It's okay. I did the same thing when I found out."

"Phil told me that you didn't have a date set right?"

"Right. I was going to wait until I know you can come up."

"Sweetie, I could leave right now. In fact, I was wondering if we could come up now. I just really need to see you."

"Hold on, I'll go ask them." I laid down the phone and ran to the stairs. Edward was going down that stairs, but I called him before he could go down. Edward gave me the answer and I went to the phone to tell Renee.

"They all said that they would love for you to come and they would like for you to stay here. They have plenty of room." I told her. I was out of breath from running.

"I would hate to intrude." She said.

"They would feel bad if you didn't stay here. When can you come?"

"Okay. We will be there in two days. Phil looked up times for planes there. Will you meet us there or will we have to get a car."

"Edward and I will meet you there. Trust me, you wouldn't be able to find there house."

"Oh, okay, Sweetie."

"Mom, I got some other news."

"What?" She sounded scared and nervous.

"Well, actually Edward and I have news. We are getting married!" I yelled so loud that I almost broke my own eardrum.

"What! You said it was just a crush! Aren't you afraid that he will leave you again?"

"No, I'm not afraid. He couldn't live without me, just like I cant live without him. I love him and he loves me. I love his family like they are my own."

"Okay, sweetie. I believe you. I am happy that you are getting married. When is the wedding?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that it's going to be while you and Phil is here. Alice is doing everything and wont tell us what she is doing. Everyone knows but Edward and I."

"Oh, okay, sweetie."

"Bye, mom. I love you." 

"I love you too." She said and then she hung up. As soon as I hung up Edward came into the room.

"So, how did she take the news? I was able to hear you say that you loved me and that your not afraid. What aren't you afraid of?" He asked as soon as he came in. I was sitting on his couch.

"Well, she was at first mad, but I calmed her down and now she is semi happy. And to answer your second question, she asked me if I was afraid if you were going to leave me again. I told her that you couldn't live without me and I couldn't live without you."

"Well, you got that part right. Now, you need to go back to sleep. You haven't been getting enough sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep."

"Bella. Just listen." Then he started singing my lullaby.

"You are so mean. You know that puts me right to sleep."

"I know. Now go to sleep."

"I love you." Then I fell asleep right after he told me he loved me too."

**I hope you like it so far. I love ya'll. The wedding, funeral, and Renee's visit will come soon.**

**Love, Jessica Dildo.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18, mom

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Thank you all for reviewing. I am so glad that you like it.**

**Saying of the chapter. 'It's hard to give your heart a way when the last time you did, they broke it.'**

**Love, Jessica Dildo.**

I woke up to Edward lightly shaking me.

"Bella, honey. It's time to go to school." I heard him say.

"You sound just like my mother." I moaned and turned over to face him. His perfect angelic features. I cant wait to be just like him.

"Come on. Even with my driving we could still be late."

"Fine."

I got up and took a shower so short that I only had time to quickly wash my hair. I got our and dressed in a blue shirt (Edward's favorite color on me.) and some blue jeans. Edward basically pulled me out of the car. Alice already left, Esme was in her room, and Carlisle had already left to go to the hospital.

Edward went even faster than he usually does. I'm used to his speeding, just like I'm used to his running. When ever he is running and I'm on his back I love it. It is just so amazing. I didn't even have to close my eyes anymore.

We got to school with about three minutes before the bell that signaled that we could go in. Now one looks at us anymore and that I am grateful for. At least they usually don't. Today is different. Today is the first day of school after Charlie died. Every one was giving me sympathetic looks. I have always hated it when people felt sorry for me. I know that they don't really care, they are just trying to be nice. Or just doing it for the fun of it.

"Come on. Were going to be late." I told Edward. I was just trying to get away from everyone's stares.

"Even if we were, I could easily get us out of it. You said so yourself. I dazzle people." He said with a chuckle. Then he took my hand and led us to our first class.

School dragged. The only good thing was that Coach Clapp let me sit in the bleachers. I made my eyes all teary and told him **(I don't remember if Coach Clapp is a guy or girl, so in my case he is a dude.)** that I if I tried running or anything I would be more of a hazard than I usually am. I guess sometimes I can be a good liar. Edward would be so proud. I couldn't help but laugh when I thought that.

The rest of the classes were boring like the ones before.

"Hey." A familiar voice said from behind me while I was waiting for Edward. I was wondering were he was. He usually was here by now. I turned around to find me face to face with Alice.

"He y Alice."

"Edward isn't going to take you home. I am. Renee got here today and we met her up at the airport. Me, you, her, Rose, and Esme are all going somewhere where none of the guys can hear us and we are going to look at dresses."

"Are you serious?!" I yelled. I couldn't wait for the day when I got to pick out my wedding dress.

"Yes. Now come on, we have to go."

I ran to the car, following Alice's dancing. Everyone else in the car. I thought maybe we had to get them.

"MOM!" I yelled when I saw here. I missed her so much.

"BELLA! I have missed you so much." I ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug in the world.

"Mom, I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"Come on! We have shopping to do!" I heard Alice yell at us.

My mother and I jumped back in the car. We were soaked, because like usual, it was raining. We drove off on our way to Seattle to look for our dresses.

**I am sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I cant use my pointer finger on my right hand. Look, I'm Bella! Always getting hurt! lol.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19, Dresses.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**I do not have any sayings right now. If you have any, I will put them up here and put your name on it.**

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

As we drove to Seattle, we all made small talk. Phil is with Edward and them looking for tux's. Last time I saw Edward in a tux was the first year I met him for our prom.

"Bella? Do you want the traditional white dress or what?" Alice asked me when we were half way home. She looks bored since she cant drive as fast as they usually do.

"Well, I was thinking that I could be in a black dress and you all in blood red dresses."

"That is a great idea!" Rosalie said. "Hold on." I knew that she was opening her mind to tell Edward the colors, so that they could match in a way. "All set."

"Bella, I am so happy that you are getting married." Renee said.

"Me to. Mom…"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be alright?" I knew that they got a divorce and all, but I know that she still loved Charlie.

"Yea." I was shocked that she knew what I meant. The rest of the ride was pretty silent. Until they turned on the radio. Then I freaked. Slipknot came on. It was there song 'Before I Forget'

"Oh my god! I love this song." I started singing along to it. " _I was a creature before I could stand. I will remember before I forget, before I forget that!"_ I loved that song. I have no idea why, I just always have.

"I do too." My jaw dropped. It was Rosalie who had that that.

"You?"

"Is it really that surprising?" She asked with a innocent smile on her perfect face.

"Yes!" Alice and I said at the same time. By then we were already there. We went to a place that I have never heard of. It was called, "vampire paradise." by the name you would never know that it was a shop with dresses. When we went in the shop I gasped. The girl at the desk had perfect features and hazel eyes. Apparently a vampire. (Hints the name)

"ALICE!" She yelled. Her voice was so smooth and gentle.

"Bethany!" She yelled back. They embraced each other in a hug. "You know Rose and Esme. This is Bella and her mother Renee."

"Hello Bella," She hugged me. "Hello, Renee." She then hugged her as well. "So who is getting married?" She turned and looked at Alice.

"Bella is. To Edward." Esme told her.

"Oh, Edward finally found some one?" 

"Yes, and she is an amazing girl." Alice said. I could fell myself blush.

"So, what are you looking for?" 

"Well, I want my dress to be black and all of there's to be red." I explained.

"Ok. I have just the things." I looked over her shoulder and saw five dresses. Two of them were the same ones.

"Wow." I whispered.

"She can look at you and your wedding party and now what dresses you are going to wear. That is her power. That is why she chose to open this shop." Esme whispered in my ear.

"Oh."

My dress was very cute. Just what I wanted. It was black, of course. and it was a halter top. It had a row of pink flowers across it. It was so beautiful. Esme's and Renee's dress were the same. It was just like a dress that was from a character of the Sims. Rose's was beautiful and it became absolutely stunning on her. And Alice's fit her personality. They all looked more like prom dresses then wedding dresses. Just like I wanted.

"They are amazing." Renee said.

"Edward is going to love you in that." Alice said.

"As is all the guys are going to love all of you in those dresses." I told them.

After that we got accessories. The day went by fast and by the time we left, it was already eight.

"That was so much fun. I cant wait to see you go down the isle in that dress." Renee said on our way home.

"Me either. I love you mom."

"I love you too, sweetie."

**I hope you liked this chapter. I was going to add the accessories, but I do not do a lot of shopping so you can just use you imagination. Here is all the websites so you can see what the dresses look like. **

**bella's: **** is the black fitted halter top dress. the 16th one down.**

Alice's:** http://www.phoenixlullaby. is the first one this websites shows. It is almost all the way down the page. (I realized that It is a harry potter fansite, so if you like harry potter then this is a two in one deal.**

Rose's: **http://i76. **

the last one is hers. hers took for ever for me to look up. I wasn't sure how to fit hers. dress seems to have a sort of motherly look to them, so I chose them for Esme and Renee.

Esme's: 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20, Hello

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**By the way, here is the real summary for my story. For some reason it wouldn't let me put all of it on. guer!!!**

'**Edward is back and Bella loves him more than ever. Edward is still not letting Bella change. What is Bella forgot his proposal and when he gets on one knee and asks her again? Bella and Edward get many surprises. None of her friends like her, they say she has changed. What will Bella do? Will Edward changer her? Will she say yes? Read and find out.'**

**In this chapter, Alice's niece comes. I cant remember her name, so in this story, it is Bethany. just in case you forgot she lives in Biloxi, Mississippi with her own kid. Most of this chapter will be done in her view.**

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

**Bethany's point of view.**

Ever since my mother died, my life has become a living hell. I tried to kill myself because I didn't think I would be able to live without her. When a fast speeding car came past my home, I ran out in front of it and got hit. I would of gotten through with it, if someone didn't save me. When I woke up he was no where in site. I realized that my skin was extremely white. I went and found the nearest mirror and looked in it. I was smaller and I had pitched black eyes. I became what my mother feared the most. I was changed into a vampire.

**Three years ago.**

"Bethany, you know who you wanted to know why we don't talk to our family and I wouldn't tell you?" My mother asked while I was on the couch watching TV.

"Yes." I was hopping she wouldn't back out again.

"Well, I pulled myself away from them. I used to have a sister. Her name was Alice. She was sent to a insane asylum. One day after she was sent there, she was killed. No one ever knew what happened to her. No one but me. She wasn't killed. She was turned into a vampire. I knew that if I told anyone else, they would send me there too. So, when I turned eighteen I moved here. I have been trying to find her ever since the day, she was proclaimed dead." My mother had tears in her eyes. I have always believed in vampires and knew that they existed. My mother raised me on them.

"Mom, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. Bethany, I want you to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"When I die, I don't want you to kill yourself. I want you to find your aunt Alice. You can live without me and you will be strong. I believe in you." I gave my mother a hug and told her: 

"I promise."

Two days later she died.

**Present.**

I couldn't believe I was remembering this. I loved my mother. I had failed her. I did try to kill myself and know I am what she feared the most. I would keep my other promise. I would find my aunt. I never knew her but I still love her.

I did some research and found out that she lived in a small town in Washington, called Forks. I was afraid to know how she would react. It said that she lived with her 'parents' and she had three brothers and two sisters. I wrote down all the names so I could remember them.

Mom- Esme.

Dad- Carlisle

Sisters- Rosalie and Alice

Brothers- Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

After I wrote them down I got on a plane to go find my Aunt Alice.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21, Alice's visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**I hope you all like the last chapter. Please review.**

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

**Alice's point of view.**

We all just got back from our shopping and put all the dresses at Renee's hotel. I was sitting on the couch cuddled up with Jasper when I got a vision.

It was weird. There was a girl coming off a plane. Then it jumped to her in a car coming down the lane to our house. She knocked and I opened the door. She asked if I Alice Cullen lived here. I told her that I was her and she gave me a hug. She told me that she was Bethany Beggs and that she was my niece.

When I came back to reality Jasper held me close.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I had a vision. There was this girl and then she said that she was my niece."

"Do you think it really was her?"

"I think. I mean she looked a little like me." Then Edward came flying down the stairs.

"Alice, who was that? Was that really your niece?"

"I think so. From what I could see it will be happening today."

"Okay. Well, I'm going back upstairs." And with that he left to go back to Bella. Me and Jasper just snuggled back up and stayed like that until she came.

**Bethany's POV**

I was on my way to the road that leads to the Cullen House. From what I was told, no one knew what the house looked like. They have only see this girl named Bella go down this lane. Then I saw it. It was huge. It was a very large, beautiful, white mansion. There house was the most amazing thing that I have ever seen. I couldn't believe that it was a house and not a hotel or something.

"Well, here goes everything." I whispered to myself.

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, She's here." I heard Edward say from his room. Then him and Bella came down the stairs. They looked so happy together.

"Are you ready, Alice?" Bella asked me.

"No." I answered truthfully. Then we both sort of chuckled. Then there was a knock at the door. I went and answered the door.

"Hello?" I asked. I was shocked. She was a vampire. I couldn't really see that in my vision.

"HI, does Alice Cullen live here?" Her voice was smooth and child like. She must of only been nineteen, if that, when she was changed.

"That is me." Then, just like my vision, she gave me a hug. "Do I know you?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but it seemed like the only way to stop her from hugging me.

"I'm sorry. You might not believe me, but I am your niece. My name is Bethany. My mothers name was Kylie." For some reason that name hit me like a speeding bullet.

"Kylie?" I remember her. She was beautiful. She had long, flowing black hair and she was tall and skinny.

"Yes. Do you remember her?"

"Now, I do. I can remember all her features and all the stupid things I used to get her to do when we were little. She meant the world to me."

"Won't you please come in?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, thank you." Then all of us, Jasper, me, Bethany, Bella, and Edward, went and sat on the couch. I noticed how her eyes were hazel. Meaning that she was a vegetarian. Then she looked at Bella.

"Bethany, that is Bella. She is Edward's," Then I pointed to Edward, so she would know who I meant. Even though I think anyone could tell, since she was sitting on his lap and they were holding hands. "Fiancé."

"Hello, Bella and Edward." Edward chuckled and Bella gave him a dirty look.

"And this is Jasper. My husband."

"Hello, Jasper."

"HI." Jasper was finally getting used to Bella and now, he can be two feet away from her, instead of the old 20.

"The rest of the family is out hunting." Edward told her.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" She asked quite confused.

"Well, that's my power. I can read minds."

"Everyone's?" She asked amazed.

"Well, everyone's but one. I cant read Bella's for some reason."

"That's weird."

"Tell me about it."

"What did you mean by that _was_ your mother's name?" I asked remembering how she said it was her name.

"Well, three years ago she died. She died about two weeks after she told me about you."

"She knew about me?"

"Yes. She said she was the only one who knew that you were a vampire. The day you were declared dead, she sent out on a search to find you. When she told me about you, she made me promise her two things. One was that I wouldn't try and kill myself when she died, which I failed at, and then she made me promise that I would find you. I made sure I kept that promise."

"Wow." Was all I was able to get out.

"So, what is everyone else's powers?" She asked, wanting to get off the subject.

"Well, I can see the future. Sometimes they aren't right and sometimes they are." I told her.

"And, I can control peoples emotions. I can calm people down and all that kind of stuff." Jasper told her.

"Cool. I can turn off mine and other vampires hunger for human blood. Rather for two seconds or for eternity."

"wow." Bella said.

We sat there and talk for awhile. Edward was getting mad because Bella wouldn't go to sleep. She kept saying that she wasn't tired. Finally he took her up to his room and laid down with her and sang her, her lullaby. She was out within five minutes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22, Funeral.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or New Moon, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**I hope you have liked my story so far. Please, don't forget to review. I love everyone who reviews. So if you want to be loved by me, review!!!**

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

Renee and I were sitting in her hotel room getting ready for Charlie's funeral.

"Are you going to be okay?" I could tell that she was going to start crying.

"Yea. I will be."

"Everything is going to be okay." I tried to sooth her. It was working a little. She still doesn't like the idea of me getting married.

"You know mom, Dad was happy, why cant you?" I asked.

"Please, Bella. Not today." She begged.

"Fine, tomorrow then." I wouldn't let her forget it.

"Okay. Now lets go. I'm sure they are waiting for us." Then we left. We both had on simple black dresses. Renee had a box of tissues in her purse, just in case.

The whole Cullen family was coming, along with almost all of La Push, the whole Station and almost all of Forks. We left to met everyone at the funeral home.

My father just looked so helpless. He might of died, but I don't think he is at rest. His skin was almost a white as the Cullen's. His eyes, that were once so full of life, are now closed and I am sure that behind them they are full of dullness. It pains me to see him like this.

"Why did he have to die? He was the most amazing father I have ever seen or had." I asked Edward.

"I'm not sure, Bella. He didn't deserve to die. Maybe God just thought I was time."

"Well, he was wrong!" I yelled.

"Bella, you need to make your speech." Esme came up behind me.

"Okay." I got out of my chair and went up to the front of the room. I could see everyone, everyone had tears in there eyes, except the Cullen's of course.

"Hello. I'm going to jump right into it." I told them. I hate it when people take forever to get to the point. "It's amazing how you don't realize how much you love someone until they die. I loved my father, that is true. But, I didn't realize just how much, until he died. It pained me to see my father like that. He used to be full of energy and love. You will remember him as Officer Swan and a good friend. I will remember him as the father I have loved and always will love. Don't take you life for advantage. You never know when you going to die. Just love your life and love the people around you. Thank you." with that said, I walked down. Of course, with me being me, I tripped over air and fell. Luck fully Edward caught me.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said with that crooked smile I loved so much. We then walked out to the back of the room, where Charlie was.

"I miss him so much." I said on the verge of tears.

"I know Bella, he was a great person."

"I know." I said, now crying.

We just stood there and looked at Charlie's tired face.

"I hope he's happy were he is."

"I'm sure he is." I almost jumped at the voice who said that.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO, who could it be? scary? lol.**

**By the way, if you have a myspace and you want to add me, just ask me.**

**Love, Jessica Dildo**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23, Matt

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**I am so sorry for the cliff hanger. I was going to update, but I couldn't. Once again I am so sorry. Don't forget to review. **

**Here is another saying: Love is just a lie your heart tells you.**

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

When I turned around, I almost screamed……………………… with delight! I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my best friend from Phoenix!

"Matt!" I yelled and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Bella, I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too." I said, as he returned the hug. "Edward, this is Matt. He was my best friend in Phoenix."

"Hello, Matt." he said in his musical voice.

"Hi." Matt said. Obviously he charms guys too. **(She does not meant that in a gay way.)**

"Matt, this in my Fiancé, Edward."

"Your getting married?" He asked, quite astonished.

"Yes."

"Oh. I'm so sorry about your dad. Renee was talking to my mom about it, and I decided you might of needed the extra comfort." His voice used to sound so beautiful, but compared to Edward's his sounded dull.

"Your mom didn't mind?" His mom was always the strict kind of parent.

"Yea, in fact she thought it was really nice of what I'm doing for you."

"It really is nice. You always were the kind of friend I could depend on." He was too. Then I heard something I haven't heard in a long time. Edward was growling. A small, deep, rumble coming up form his chest. I shot him a dirty look when Matt wasn't looking. He gave me a look as if to say 'I'll tell you later.'

People were starting to form a line behind us, to pay their respects, so we all moved out of the way.

The funeral lasted for about an hour and a half. Renee tried to make a speech, but she was crying so hard that no one could understand her. They gave our roses. They were my grandmothers favorite, and for some reason Charlie wanted them passed our at his. I kept mine. A lot of them put them on his coffin at the burial. After the burial, Matt and Renee went to there own hotels, while me and the Cullen's went to their house. When we got there, me and Edward went up to his room. We sat on the small black couch. Me on his lap.

"Why were you growling at Matt?"

"He was thinking that you will cancel our wedding and go with him." I could hear both hate and jealousy in his beautiful, musical voice.

"Do I hear jealousy in that beautiful voice of yours?"

"No, it's just he was thinking of all the fun times you used to have. It just reminds me of how wrong I am for you."

"Edward," I hate it when he says that he is all wrong for me. I wouldn't be able to live without him. Him of all people, well vampires, should now. I love you and only you. How long will it take for that to get into your thick skull?" I was starting to get irritated by him.

"Well… maybe if you kiss me, it will get through." Then I lifted my head and gave him a kiss. He wasn't as careful as usual. It was still just as soft, but this one had more passion to it.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen." I said, out of breath.

"I love you, Soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen." He said with that crooked smile I love. "Now, go to sleep. We have a very important day tomorrow." I gave him a quizzical look. "Graduation? Ring any bells?"

"Crap. I completely forgot. How do you expect me to sleep. when I just remembered that?"

"Easily." Then he started humming my lullaby.

"Cheater." Then I felt his cold arms wrap around me and kiss my forehead. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

**Once again, I am sorry for the cliff hanger and not updating that day. I will try to write some at school tomorrow. I'm not sure if I will be able to. I have five exams in two days. Yay! not. Well, like I said, I will try. **

**Love, Jessica Dildo**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24, Graduation Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.   
**I hope u liked that last chapter. I am so sorry that my chapters are so short, but I want a long story, but I cant if I have long story with long chapters, now can I? I didn't think so. lol. Don't forget to review.** **Love, Jessica Dildo**

I woke up to cold hands shaking me. I was pretending to be asleep, so I could Edward's soft voice say my name. What I heard next was not what I wanted to hear.   
"BELLA!" I jumped up from the sudden yelling. It was not my Edward's soft voice, but Alice's loud one.   
"Could you be any more calmer?" 

"NO! Now come on. We have to get ready. I asked the principal if all of us can stay home, until graduation. So………?" She plopped down on the couch.   
"So…?" I asked, confused.   
"Don't you know what that means?" Then it clicked.   
"No." I said scooting back. "I am not going to be Barbie."   
"Oh, yes you are! Now, come on. We only got three hours."   
"Wait. What about dresses, we haven't even gone looking."   
"Bella, never underestimate me. Do you really think I would forget that?"   
"No." Now I felt really dumb. Alice pulled my arm and led me to Rosalie's room. Her room looked like a dressing room. Of course it had a small guys touch. A couple of weights in the corner, and a big screen tv.   
"Wow." was all I managed to get out.   
"No time to gawk, we need to get to work." Alice said. 

She sat me down and turned me so I couldn't see the mirror. I was afraid. Not of how she was going to do my makeup, but how long it was going to take. I hate playing Barbie, and she knows it. I let her do it because she cant remember doing it when she was a human. I am so glad that her niece found her. After about two hours of brushes, and pencils, and everything else, she was finally done.   
"Okay, tell me what you really think." Then she turned me around to face the mirror.   
"Oh my God. Alice, it's amazing!" I looked beautiful. Something I never thought I did.   
"You'll look better when you get into your dress." She pulled out a blood red dress that was just amazing. It was simple, yet amazing.   
"I love it!" Then I took it from her and went into the bathroom to change. When I looked in the mirror and I looked even better. Just like Alice 'predicted'.   
"Now, come on. Were going to be late."   
"Yeah right. With your guy's driving, we'll be there in five minutes." I replied with sarcasm.   
"Oh, shut up and go downstairs."   
"Wait, what about shoes?"   
"Here." She gave me a pair of red flats. Thank the lord for flats. I then walked down stairs. I saw Edward before he saw me. He was in black pants and a white shirt and tie shirt without the tie. As I was walking down the stairs, carefully, Edward looked up. His jaw dropped to the floor.   
"Bella, you look amazing." His said in his amazingly, beautiful voice.   
"Thank you. So do you." He still doesn't realize just how beautiful he is.   
"Well, we need to go." This time it was Jasper saying it.   
"Okay, okay. I got the point." I said, annoyed. 

Edward took my hand and led me to his silver Volvo. We were the only ones going in there. The rest were going to go in Rosalie's car. 

We got there in about five minutes. Like I said. We all had to go up on the stage. We were having our graduation inside, since like usual it was raining.. After about fifty million speeches, including on from Alice (our valedictorian), they started calling names. When Edward or Alice was called, only me, Renee, Phil, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett cheered. 

Finally it was over. The only thing that sucked was that, after graduation, was prom. I was just going to wear the same dress that I wore for graduation.   
"Come on, Bella. We have to re-do your makeup." What surprised me the most was, it was Rose who said that, not Alice.   
"Fine." Then we went to the bathroom. They re-applied my makeup. When I walked out the door, Edward was there waiting for me.   
"May I have this dance?" He asked me in the lovely voice of his.   
"You may." When we got out on the dance floor, A song from Avenged Sevenfold played. I wasn't sure what it was called, all I know is that it was about nine minutes. 

After the song was over, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I could tell that tap anywhere. 

**ohhhhh, who could it be? If you know the song by Avenged Sevenfold that is nine minutes and fourteen seconds, please tell me. Don't for get to review.** **Love, Jessica Dildo**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25, Prom

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**I am so sorry for taking so long. I had complete writers block. Lucky for you and me, my friend Brittney helped me. I wasn't sure who I wanted to be tapping Bella. Once again, I am really sorry. Don't forget to review.**

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

I turned around at an amazing speed, for me that is. I tilted back and fell into Edward.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"Sam told me to come here on business."

"What?" I asked. I wanted him to leave, and leave now.

"Well, he wanted me to remind you of the treaty."

"Jacob, we haven't forgotten the damn treaty. And just in case you forgot, if the human is willing to be bitten, than it isn't breaking it." Edward said.

"Bella?" He had a pleading face and looked like he was about to cry.

"Jacob. I love Edward and he loves me. I want to spend eternity with him. That's why when we come back from the honeymoon, he is going to change me."

"But, what will happen to us?"

"I love you, and nothing will change that. Just not as much as you love me. I love you more like a brother." That hurt him.

"Well, I'm so glad that I could just be a life raft for you while your precious leech was gone."

"Jake, you know that's not true." 

"No, I do know that's true. Good- bye, Bella." then he ran and left. I could feel the tears running down my face. I turned around and fell right into Edward's chest.

"It's okay, Bella."

"Why is everyone I love I'm losing?"

"Not everyone. I'm not going anywhere. That is unless you want me too."

"Edward, you know I don't want you to go anywhere." I hated it when he talked about leaving.

"Just think about it. In three days you will be Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

"I know."

"Would you like to leave?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll leave in five minutes."

"Do we have to wait?"

"Yes, now wait right here." Then he left. I looked around for him and found him on the stage. Along with someone pulling a piano on the stage.

"Hello, I would like to play a song for my fiancé Bella." Then he got on the piano and started playing my lullaby. I still couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Everyone started slow dancing. I just stood there and waited for him to get done. It was so sweet how he did that. I love him so much. I don't know what I would do if he left. Then he stopped playing and came over to me and gave me the most passionate kiss that he has ever given me. He was still careful, but this one was just amazing.

"Edward, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done."

"It was all for you, my love." Then he led me to the car.

"Edward, do you think you will be able to hear my thoughts when you change me?" I was hoping the answer would be no.

"I'm not sure." By then we were home. Everyone was at the prom still. Even Esme and Carlisle. It was only Edward and I. We went up to his room and we just sat there, me on his lap, and listened to music. Eventually I fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it. Once again, I am sorry. **

**Love, Jessica Dildo**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

**There is only going to be two more chapter of this story. Trust me, if I didn't, you all would kill me. Thanks for the review. BTW: if you do not like the short chapters, then don't this. Use some common sense.**

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

I was laying alone with Edward on his couch when we heard a knock on the door. Edward flew down the stairs. Apparently it was someone he knew. I slowly walked down the stairs, making sure that I don't fall down the stairs and embarrass myself in front of someone who I don't even know. When I finally got down the stairs, Edward was hugging some guy.

"Bella, this is Nathaniel. He is part of the Danilae coven.**(I'm sorry, I cant remember how to spell it, but you know what I mean right? The coven in Alaska.)** Nathaniel, this is my fiancé, Bella." Nathaniel was tall, taller than Edward. He had dirty blonde hair that went down to his shoulders.

"Hello." I said politely.

"Hi." He said in a voice that was flowing. But no where near as perfect as Edward's.

"So, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Can't someone just come by and see his friends?" he asked a little offended.

"I guess, but, usually you don't." Edward looked like he was getting aggravated. I think Nathaniel was blocking his mind.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you truth. Alice told me you were getting married and she wanted me to come."

"Why didn't you say so?" Now he was in a better mood.

"I don't know. To get on your nerves?" Then he looked at me. Then looked back at Edward and asked a question in his head to Edward.

"Yes, she knows." Edward looked at me and I have him a quizzical look. "He asked me if you knew we were all vampires."

"Oh. I don't mean to be rude, but, don't you think I knew when he told me that you were from the Danilae coven?" Man, I just sounded like a complete and total bitch.

He chuckled. "I guess I should of known."

"Wont you come and sit." Edward said, being the gentlemen that he is.

"Thank you." Edward and I led him to the couch. He sat on a blue chair, while Edward and I sat on the couch, holding hands. "So, you love Edward, even though you know what he is?"

"Yes. I will love him no matter what."

"And, do you plan on…" He didn't need to finish the question.

"Yes, when we get back from the honey moon he is going to change me."

"Of course."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your power?"

"Of course I don't mind. I can control our 'sparkledge' if you may. I can make it to where we do not sparkle in the sun."

"That must really come in handy."

"Yes."

"Wait, you can make it so we don't sparkle at our wedding. That way we don't have to tell Renee." Edward said.

"Your right. Nathaniel, will you do that for us? Make the Cullen's not sparkle?"

"Of course. In fact, that is the main reason why Alice called me." 

"Oh." Then the door opened. The rest of the family came in.

"Nathaniel!" Alice screamed and ran and gave him a huge hug. After her, everyone else came and said how happy they are that he came.

"Bella, I think you need to go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Esme said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just go to sleep."

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to his room. Edward let me go and take a shower. Before Edward came and got me earlier he went to Charlie's and got my stuff so I could shower with my own bath things. I took my shower and when I got out I got into my sweats and shirt. Because of Edward's cold body, my new night shirt is a black long sleeved HIM shirt.

When I got out I went to Edward and he laid me down. I loved it when we slept like this.

"Don't you think it's wrong that we don't know when were getting married?"

"Yes. But I trust Alice."

"Me too."

"Know, go to sleep." He demanded.

"Yes daddy." I said sarcastically.

"Good." Then he started singing my lullaby. I still cant get over how gorgeous it is. Then I fell asleep. Like usual.


	27. The Wedding

Chapter 27, The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**I will only have one more chapter after this, that will be a long one. It will consist of the honeymoon and her changing!!!**

**Love, Jessica Dildo**

I woke up with a jerk. _Where's Edward?_ I thought. I got up and took a shower. I let the hot water drip down my back. Getting all the knots from last night out. I still cant believe Jake. Oh, well. When the water was starting to get cold I got out. The minute I got out and dressed Alice came barging into the room.

"Come on." Was all she said and once again took me into Rose's room. Rosalie, Esme, Renee, and Bethany were in there. She sat me in the same position she did last time, away from the mirror.

"Now, Bella, you do know what's happening right?" Rosalie asked me.

"No."

"Bella, today's _the_ day." Alice replied.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" I basically yelled.

"YES!" All of them said at the same time.

"Don't you think that its kind of sad that I didn't even know the day of my own wedding?" I asked, a little mad. Not much though.

"No." Alice said. Quite matter-of-factly. Then they went to work. Mainly it was just Alice and Rosalie working on me. While they worked on me, everyone else got dressed. Alice and Bethany went to Seattle one day and picked out a dress for her. I asked her to be part of my bridal party. Alice was going to be my Maid of Honor.

"Okay. You can look now." Alice turned the chair so that I can look in the mirror.

I couldn't believe that how beautiful I looked. They curled my hair and put it in a bun type looking style. They put my blood red lipstick on and a small brushing of blush. They put my great-grandmother's blue necklace on me. (For something blue.) My something new was going to be my new wedding band from Edward. Something barrowed was black ear rings from Alice, and a bracelet that I got when I was really young for my something old. They already put my dress on, so that way we didn't have to mess up my hair. Then I remembered something. What are they going to do about glowing? Its really sunny and were having the wedding in the meadow. When my mother left to get my dress, I asked them.

"What are you going to do about the sun?"

"You don't have to worry. Remember, Nathaniel has the power to make it so we don't sparkle. In fact, he already made it so." Esme told me.

"Oh, yeah." Then Renee came back in.

"I cant believe that your getting married today." She squealed.

"I know. I cant either. I am so happy that words cant describe it."

"Oh, sweetie. I love you." Then she moved over to me and hugged me.

"I love you too, mom."

"Okay, enough with the Hallmark moment. We got a wedding to go to."

"Okay, okay." Then we all walked down the stairs. I, luck fully, did not trip. When we got out, there was a limo waiting for us. "You got a limo!!" I yelled. They know I hate it when they spend money on me.

"Yes. Now come on." I went into the limo with the rest of girls of the family.

It didn't take long for us to get the meadow. They made me stop away from the opening. Phil was there waiting for me.

"I know that I am not your real father, but I would be delightful to walk you down the isle. If you don't mind of course." Phil told me.

"Oh, of course I would like you to walk me down." I was almost to tears and the wedding hasn't even started yet. Phil came over to me.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you." Then he took my left hand. Then the wedding march started. "Here we go." Then we started down the isle. Everyone was up near Edward. Everyone at our wedding was part of the party. Then I looked over to Edward. I almost collapsed right then and there. I have never seen Edward looks so….so I don't even know a word that could describe it. Amazingly gorgeous is way to much of an understatement. As we walked down the isle, Edward's smile just got bigger and bigger. I could see my smile get bigger and bigger also. I couldn't believe that I was getting married. Then…we finally got to Edward. I still couldn't believe who amazing he looked.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today…" Carlisle started. I wasn't really paying attention because I was to fixed on Edward. Then Edward said 'I do.' Then Carlisle asked me,

"Bella, do you take Edward to be your Lawfully wedded husband?" **(im not an expert on weddings. is that what they say?)**

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Then Edward slowly leaned down and gave me a kiss so passionate that I almost fainted. He then took my hand and led me down the isle. We had decided that since our whole wedding party was family, that we didn't want a party. Instead we just wanted to hurry to go on our honeymoon. I had no idea where we were going. That Edward kept a secrete. I hate secretes. But I trusted Edward. Edward led me out of the meadow and led me to a car. It was a Ford Mustang. Since Edward didn't sparkle we could stay out all day and night. I like the sound of that.

"So Mrs. Cullen, are you ready to go?" I like the sound of that name.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen."

"Okay. Lets go." Then he put me in the passenger seat and him in the driver seat. The whole ride we held hands.


	28. To many things in so little time

Chapter 28, Honeymoon and changing

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer

**This will be my last chapter for Love Forever. How ever, I will be writing another. This one will be about Bella and Edward's adoptive vampire son, Joshua Michel Cullen, he falls in love with Jacob's daughter, Joshlyne Marie Black. What do you think? BTW: This chapter is going to be in Edward's point of view. Part of it will also be in Bella's POV.**

**Love, Jessica Dildo A.K.A. Jasper**

**EPOV**

I wanted to surprise Bella for our honeymoon. She was always saying how much she would love to go to Ireland. I wanted the best for her. She means the world to. I couldn't believe how stupid I was when I left her. We are on a plane right now, on our way to Ireland. Bella still doesn't know where we are going. Carlisle let us use his private jet. Bella is next to me sleeping. Lucky for her, she isn't talking yet. She seems to be in a peaceful sleep. Something she hasn't had ever since Charlie died.

"Edward?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes, dear."

"Edward, where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait." I told her. Then she finally looked at me.

"You know how aggravating this is.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it." I said with the crooked smile that I know she loves so much. "Now, got back to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Fine." Then she rested her head on my shoulder and went right back to sleep. She looks so beautiful when she is sleeping. Her brown hair going in her face and the way her face looks at peace. I cant believe that I have her for…forever. I am being selfish by changing her, but I don't care. I love her to much to lose her again. I hate thinking about what I did to her…no us. I would never be able to leave her again. I can barely stand not being with her for three hours, let alone eternity.

I decided that while I waited for the ride to be over I would listen to music. I was in the mood for rock. I don't know why, maybe because I was in such a good mood. I put in my Three Days Grace CD. I put it on Pain and just listened.

After listening to Three Days Grace about three times, we were there.

"Bella."

"Just ten more minutes." was her reply. I had to strain to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Bella, were there."

"OH!" She jumped up. Her hair was a mess, but it looked perfect on her. "So, are you going to tell me where 'there' is?"

"Yes." I told her. I stopped, just to get on her nerves. It worked quite nicely.

"Well…" I could tell she was getting mad, so I decided to tell her.

"Were is the one place you wanted to go? Mainly when you were a child." I asked her. I wanted her to guess.

"Hmm. Oh, Ireland?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God. Edward, were in Ireland?"

"Yes." Then she jumped in my arms. I was able to control myself around her, so she could now do those un-expecting things that she likes to do. She stiffened when she realized what she had done. I just laughed and held her closer.

"Now, come on. We need to go." I took her hand and led her out of the jet. She gasped as soon as she had gotten out. The airport that we landed was one that was in the middle of a plain. It was all green, just like our home. I led her through all the people and led her to a limo. She smacked me when she saw it.

"What was that for?" I asked her and rubbed my arm, to make the people around us believe that it hurt.

"YOU GOT A LIMO!!!" She yelled at me.

"yes. Only the best for the perfect Mrs. Cullen." This time she reached up and kissed me. I swear, I will never get her.

We got into the limo and rode for about a half an hour to our hotel. I got her the honeymoon suite in the most expensive hotel here.

When we got there, she almost collapsed. I picked her up and held her bridal style. She started laughing almost immediately.

"What is so funny?" I asked her.

"You."

"What, isn't this the proper way to carry a new bride?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I don't know why, I just think its funny."

"Bella Cullen, you are weird." I told her.

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"Now, that is true."

Since I couldn't go outside in the day, we just stayed in the room and snuggled together. I knew that she wouldn't mind as long as we were together.

"Edward, this is the most amazing honeymoon I could ever imagine." She told me on the last night.

"Really? All we did was stay in this room." I was confused. I knew that she would love it as long as she was with me, but still.

"Edward, I got to spend time with you and just you. That's all I could ever want."

"You are the sweetest person I have ever met, Bella Cullen." Then she looked down at the floor. "What is it Bella?"

"It's just, I'm thinking about how badly I hurt Jake. He was there for me when my inside was opening. He was there for me, when you weren't. Don't get me wrong, I am happy to be Mrs. Cullen, but I just wish I didn't have to hurt him in the process." She had tears in her eyes.

"Bella, I am sorry that I put you through that. If I would of known how much pain it would of caused you, I never would of left."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I brought him on."

"Bella, stop talking like that and come on. We have to leave." Bella and I walked out of the hotel room, with Bella still in tears.

When we got into the plane, I sat on the couch and laid Bella in my lap. We didn't talk that much. About half way home, Bella broke the silence.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Before you change me, can I do one more thing?" I was confused by her question

"What?" I asked.

"Let me go see Jake one more time. He deserves it." I was afraid that was what she wanted.

"I guess you can go. Just please, please be careful. I love you to much to let anything happen to you."

"I will. Thank you so much for letting me go. I miss him and I don't want my only memories of him being sad ones. I am glad that you understand."

"Of course I do." The rest of the ride was really quite.

The whole family was there to greet us. Bella pulled of a smile. All of them bought it, all except Jasper of course. But Jasper was being nice and didn't tell anyone Bella's real emotion. I wasn't sure what that was, but I knew that it was sad, happy, and some other ones.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Alice asked us when we got back to the house.

"Oh, Alice. It was amazing. Edward and I didn't get to go anywhere, but I was so happy. It felt so good to be with him and only him." Bella gushed.

"I kept apologizing but she wouldn't let me." I told Esme. She gave a dirty look when Bella said that we didn't go anywhere. "I kept telling her lets go out, when it was night, but she kept saying that she just wanted to stay there and spend time with me." I kept trying to tell her. By the looks she was giving me, it wasn't working well.

"It's true Esme." Bella was always there to save me.

After everyone was done Bella and I went up to my room.

"Bella, when do you want to go over there?"

"Can I go now? I want to hurry and get this over with." She said.

"Okay." Then I started to get up.

"No, I can drive myself. I promise you I'll be fine." I believed her.

"Okay. I trust you."

"Thank you." Then she leaned to me and gave me a quick kiss. I loved her kisses. They are the sweetest thing I have ever tasted.

**Bella's POV**

Edward trusted me going to Jake's by myself. I couldn't believe that he did. Usually he is like, 'No, You are not going to see that DOG!' He would always emphasize the word dog. I hated it how he always called Jake a dog and how Jake always called Edward a leech. Why cant they just call each other by there real names? Its crazy.

When I got to Jake's house I walked up to the door with confidence. Billy answered the door.

"Hello Billy. Is Jake in?" I asked with a polite smile. I knew he was, because I could see him.

"Yes, but he doesn't want to talk to anyone." Another words, he didn't want to talk to me.

"This is very important."

"It's okay dad. I'll talk to her." Jake came up to the door. It seemed like every time I saw him he was taller.

"Hey, Jake. I really need to talk to you."

"I figured that." He ducked out of the door and we walked down the driveway. When we were out of earshot of Billy, Jake started talking.

"What do you want this time Bella?" He asked annoyed.

"Jake, I don't want my last memories of you the sad ones. I love you and always will, but I love Edward too. I love you like a brother, and Edward more like, well you know. Jake, I'm not good enough for you. You deserve a girl that… I don't know. Some one who is right for you. I'm messed up, Jake. I am happy that you helped me when I needed you, but…Jake, do you get what I'm saying?" I felt like I was babbling on and on.

"I do understand Bella. I just hope your happy with your choice." Then he ran, he ran away from me. I could see the tears in his eyes. He couldn't hold them in long enough for me not to see them. I wish that had gone better than it had.

When I got into my truck I couldn't even drive yet. I had so many tears coming down. I couldn't believe that he just ran off like that. When I finally got rid of most of my tears I started to drive back home.

When I got home, I ran right up to Edward's and I's room. When Edward saw that I was crying he held me extra tight.

"Bella, It's okay. He didn't want to do that. He just couldn't understand what you were doing. He wished that I had never come back. He believed that you were in love with him."

"Edward, that's what makes it worse. I was in love with him. He was there for me Edward. When you weren't.! I still love you more, but I did fall in love with him. He was there to hold me all together.

"It's okay. I promise it will be okay."

**EPOV**

When Bella came home crying I almost wanted to go up there and beat him so bad. I couldn't believe that. I couldn't believe that my Bella was in love with that dog. Of course, he was a lot healthier for her. I was going to change her tomorrow. Then she will be forever mine.

When I 'woke up' the next morning I went down stairs. Bella and Alice were in the kitchen talking. Bella was telling her everything she told me last night. I opened the door because I was going to go outside and just sit, when I looked down. There was a small package on the steps. It said 'To Bella.' in big bold letters. I went into the kitchen and gave it to Bella.

"What is this?" She asked. Then she opened it. This time she didn't get a paper cut. It was a CD. It said it was from Jacob. She ran up to our room and put it into the CD player. It was a group of songs that he was singing. They all had a special meaning to it. All about him and her. Bella broke down crying after she listened. I held her in my arms while we listened to Jacob's voice. I'll admit for a guy like him having that deep of a husky voice, he was a good singer.

Finally it was time to make Bella mine. Carlisle said that we could do it in the kitchen. I laid Bella on the table and leaned down. I could tell that Bella was scared. I leaned down and bit her neck. Immediately she started screaming. I almost couldn't handle it. It hurt me to hear Bella scream like that. She kept saying that she was one fire. Just like she did when James bit her so long ago. I picked her up and carried her to her our room. There for the next three days we would stay. And when those days were done, she would be even more beautiful and would forever be with me.

**There it is. My first fanfic. How did you like it? I hope you really liked it. Like I said I am going to be writing another. Please read that one. It's probably going to be called 'Love Forbidden.' By the way, if you are fans of Jake and you have a myspace, go to this link. **

Jasper 


	29. epilogue

**Here is a small epilogue. This is going to tell you what happened to Bella and Edward after there wedding. The reason why I am doing this is because the next story is going to be a semi the sequel to Love Forever. This will explain some of what is going to go on in Love Forbidden. There is going to be no talking, it's sort of going to be like a diary type of thing.**

**Love, Jasper A.K.A. Jessica Dildo**

After our honeymoon, Edward and I were the happiest people in the world. After he changed me, I looked a lot different. I was a little taller, not much, I got hazel eyes, whenever I hunted, and my hair stayed brown. I was still klutzy, but not as much as I was when I was human. We found out about two weeks after the changed that my powers was that I could find anyone as long as I really concentrated on them. I was afraid that if the Voltori found out, then they would want me to join them. I wouldn't let that happen.

One day Edward and I were walking in a near by woods, we moved to small rainy city after Edward changed me, about 20 years after I changed, when we heard something. It sounded like someone screaming. We ran as fast we could, when we got there, some one was being killed by a grizzly. Edward went and fought off the bear. It was a young boy, about seventeen. (Okay, so I realized that it's techniquelly that much younger than me, but if you think about it, that's over 20 years younger than me.) I told Edward that he had to save him. I was able to control myself, but not that much. Edward saved him by changing him. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. He hated watching kids that young die. He became our son. He couldn't remember much of his former life. So, now our family is: Me, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and mine and Edward's son, Josh. About two years after we changed Josh, we moved back to forks. Only Josh was going to go to school. We would pose as a family and everyone else had already graduated except Josh. We wanted to stay away from everyone as much as possible, just in case someone remembered us.

That is about all that has happened so far. Soon is going to be Josh's first day at Forks High School.


End file.
